


[Podfic] Reverti Ad Praeteritum

by Fandom_Speaks (Fandom_Trash_15), Fandom_Trash_15



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Edward Elric Swears, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Guilty Edward Elric, Implied/Referenced Adultery, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Mute Edward Elric, Original Character Death(s), Podfic, Series Spoilers, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_15/pseuds/Fandom_Speaks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_15/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_15
Summary: There are changes in spoken language through out the story, and there is usually indication when it happens; in later chapters it is not always so, mostly in the ones where the brothers are staying in Xing.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, Gracia Hughes/Maes Hughes, Mei Chan | May Chang/Alphonse Elric, past Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 37
Kudos: 68
Collections: Best Podfics To Listen To While Working





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reverti Ad Praeteritum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226465) by [Batsutousai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai). 



> There are changes in spoken language through out the story, and there is usually indication when it happens; in later chapters it is not always so, mostly in the ones where the brothers are staying in Xing.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared! I have spent the time since the last update just sitting and recording all the rest of the chapters, and am only working on editing! So expect constant uploads over the course of the next few days while I get everything finished and posted.  
> I would also like to thank listener Tareya_Night for their consistent commenting and support!! I appreciate it so much.


	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half way there! I'm gonna take a pause form editing and uploading for a bit because I want to focus on RoyEd month and the FMA Big Bang. I may still upload some more chapters, but these are where I want to focus my attention for the moment :)  
> Thank you all for listening <3


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE!!! Everything's all good, I'm getting back to editing the last few chapters and will have this completely out soon. I also took on a new podfic project. I'm also working full time, so things will be a little slow going. Hopefully going to make Wednesdays my posting days. Thanks for everyone's patients <3

[Fandom_Trash_15](https://soundcloud.com/annmarie-54599234) · [Reverti Ad Praetaritum Chapter 16](https://soundcloud.com/annmarie-54599234/reverti-ad-praetaritum-ch16)


	17. Chapter 17

[Fandom_Trash_15](https://soundcloud.com/annmarie-54599234) · [Reverti Ad Praeteritum Chapter 17](https://soundcloud.com/annmarie-54599234/reverti-ad-praeteritum-chapter-17)


End file.
